L
thumb|Logo der Louisville and Nashville Railroad thumb|[[Louisville Union Station ]] thumb|Endbahnhof Louisville mit dem Hauptsitz der L&N (das Hochhaus links). Streckennetz Breistpur * Louisville - Nashville * Lousiville - Lebanon - * Louisville - -Memphis Geschichte Anfänge und Bürgerkrieg (1850–1865) Die Stadt Louisville war Anfang des 19. Jahrhunderts aus wirtschaftlicher Sicht in stetiger Konkurrenz zu Cincinnati. Der wichtigste Verkehrsträger für die Stadt Louisville war der Ohio River für die Transporte in den Westen und Süden. Bei der weiteren wirschaftlichen Entwicklung hemmten jedoch die jährlichen Hochwasser und Niedrigwasser des Ohio Rivers. Deshalb begannen sich die Geschäftsleute von Louisville bereits ab 1832 Gedanken über den Bau einer Eisenbahn von Louisville nach Süden zu machen. Mit dem Bau von Bahnstrecken von Nashville nach Chattanooga und von Memphis nach Chattanooga sowie der Western and Atlantic Railroad von Chattanooga nach Atlanta wurde dieses Vorhaben Ende der 1840er Jahre immer interessanter. So begannen verschiedene Städte in Kentucky und schließlich auch Louisville für den Bau einer Bahnstrecke zwischen Louisville und Nashville in Tennessee zu werben. Am 5. März 1850 erteilte das Parlament von Kentucky die Genehmigung zum Bau der entsprechenden Bahnstrecke. Bereits vorher waren entsprechende Konzessionen für eine Nord-Süd-Strecke und eine Strecke von Louisville zum Mississippi erteilt worden. Das Parlament von Tennessee erteilte am 9. Februar die Konzession zum Bau einer Bahnstrecke vom Cumberland River zur Staatsgrenze. Die Städte Louisville und Nashville sahen in der Bahn von Anfang an ein Mittel zur Verbesserung ihrer Wirtschaft gegenüber der jeweiligen anderen. Am 20. März 1851 wurde die Konzession erweitert um Gemeinden die Zeichnung von Anteilen zu ermöglichen und um eine Verbindung mit der Mobile and Ohio Railroad und eine Strecke zum Ohio zu erlauben. Die ersten Aktien der Gesellschaft konnten ab dem 4. September 1851 gezeichnet werden. Nach dem 100.000 $ der ausgegebenen 1000000 $ gezeichnet waren, wurde am 27. September die ersten Direktoren gewählt. Levin L. Shreve ein Geschäftsmann aus Lousiville wurde der erste Präsident der Gesellschaft.Die Stadt Louisville erwarb 500.000 $ und private Zeichner 928.700 $ der insgesamt 3.000.000 $ Geschäftsanteile. Die genaue Streckenführung zwischen Louisville und Nashville war noch nicht festgelegt. So entstand kurz nach der Gründung der Gesellschaft zwischen den Orten und Countys der "unteren Route" (Elizabethtown, Bowling Green, Franklin) und der "oberen Route" (Bardstown, Glasgow, Scottsvie, New Haven) ein Wettbewerb. Die Städte und Counties entlang der Route versprachen Eigentumsanteile der L&N zu zeichnen, um die Streckenwahl zu ihren Gunsten zu beeinflussen. Schließlich sorgte Konzession der Bowling Green and Tennessee Railroad vom 13. Februar 1852 durch das Parlament von Tennessee für die Entscheidung. Eine parallel Streckenführung sah die L&N-Führung als Konkurrenz an und konnte die Gesellschaft in die L&N verschmelzen. Damit war die Entscheidung für die untere Route weitgehend gefallen. Die Baukosten der Strecke wurden auf rund 5 Millionen Dollar geschätzt. Dafür standen rund 4 Millionen $ aus den gezeichneten Geschäftsanteilen und 800.000 $ an Anleihen zur Verfügung. Die in England geführten Verhandlungen konnten die Voraussetzungen für die Platzierung von Anleihen von 2.500.000 $ schaffen. Ein Vertrag mit einem britischen Bauunternehmen konnte nicht abgeschlossen werden. So erhielt am 14. April 1853 Morton, Seymour and Company für den Preis von 35.000 $ je Meile den Auftrag und verpflichtete sich die Strecke innerhalb von 30 Monaten zu errichten. Da die Geschäftsanteile durch die Gemeinden in Raten gezahlt wurden und der Krim-Krieg die nur die Ausgabe von Anleihen in Höhe von 750.000 $ zuließ, gingen die Bauarbeiten nur äußerst langsam vorand und mussten im Juni 1854 eingestellt werden. Dies führte zusammen mit einem erbittert geführten Streit um die Lage des Bahnhofs in Louisville zum Rücktritt von Shreve als Präsident der Gesellschaft. Sein Nachfolger wurde der frühere Gouverneur John Helm. Im September 1854 löste Justin, Edsall & Hawley das vorherige Unternehmen als bauausführenden Betrieb ab. Im August 1855 wurde der erste 8 Meilen lange Abschnitt der Nebenstrecke ab Lebanon Junction nach New Haven. Die Bauarbeiten wurden immer wieder durch die geringen Geldmittel, Cholera-Epedemien, Materialengpässen und Missernten gebremst. Der ursprüngliche Fertigstellungstermin konnte nicht mehr gehalten werden. Größtes technisches Problem war Muldraugh's Hill nördlich voN Elizabethtown, sowie die Überbrückung des Green River. 1856 zeichnete Louisville nochmals 1 Mio $ um den Bau vorazutreiben. Im Oktober 1856 wurde der Abschnitt zwischen Louisville und Leban Junction fertiggestellt. Um der Gesellschaft erste Einnahmen aus dem Bahnbetrieb sicherzustellen, trieb man den Bau der Strecke nach Lebanon voran. Gleichzeitig begann man den Bau einer Bahnstrecke zwischen Memphis und der L&N-Strecke durch die Memphis and Ohio Railroad und die Memphis, Clarksville and Louisville Railroad zu beobachten. Der Bau einer solchen Strecke wurde jedoh von einem Teil der Louisviller abgelehnt. Man befürchtete dadurch Nachteile für die Stadt und die L&N. Helm vertrat jedoch die Auffassung , dass dadurch die Bedeutugn der Stadt verbessert wird und die Interessen der angrenzenden Counties gestärkt werden. Deshalb wurde Ende 1858 mit dem Bauarbeiten zum Lückenschluss zwischen der STaatsgrenze bei Guthrie und der L&N-Strecke bei Bowling Green begonnen. 1857 begann der Ingenieur Albert Fink seine Tätigkeit bei der L&N. Seine technisches Können beförderte den Bau. Im November 1857 waren 74 Meilen von Louisville aus und 27 Meilen von Nashville aus fertiggestellt. Am 8. März 1858 wurde der reguläre Zubetrieb auf der Strecke zwischen Lebanon und Louisville aufgenommen. Um die Bauarbeiten bis Weihnachten 1859 abschließen zu können, genehmigte James Guthrie eine Hypothek über 2 Mio $. Die L&N schloss einen Vertrag zur Beförderung von Post ab und baute in Louisville die ersten Betriebseinrichtungen. Im Oktober 1858 verfügte die Gesellschaft über 10 Lokomoitven und 143 Wagen. Am 27. Oktober 1859 wurde mit einem Sonderzug die Bahnstrecke zwischen Louisville und Nashville eröffnet. Der Bau der Strecke kostete 6.674.249 $, die Strecke nach Lebanon 1.007.736 $. Davon wurden 4.705.500 $ durch Schulden finanziert. Neben den jährlichen zinsen von 279.830 $ waren nunmehr auch Mittel für Lokomotiven und Wagen erforderlich. Für die hohen Baukosten wurde vor allem der Präsident Helm veranwortlich gemacht, der am 21. Febraur 1860 zum Rücktritt gezwungen wurde. Sein Nachfolger wurde der frühere Finanzminister der Vereinigten Staaten James Guthrie. Am 24. September 1860 wurde der Abschnitt der L&N zwischen Bowling Grenn und Guthrie auf der Strecke nach Memphis eröffnet und ab April 1861 fuhren die ersten planmäßigen Züge. Mitte 1861 besaß die Gesellschaft 30 Lokomotiven, 28 Personen- und Gepäckwagen sowie 297 Güterwagen. Dies war zu wenig für die zu befördernden Waren. Dies machte sich bereits 1860 bemerkbar, als es auf Grund einer schlechten Getreideernte im Norden zu einer erhöhten Nachfrage nach Transportkapazitäten kam. Dies führte vor allem zu einer Verzögerung bei der Abfertigung von Lieferungen nach Louisville. Infolgedessen begann sich das Verhältnis zwischen der Bahngesellschaft und den anliegenden Gemeinden nachhaltig zu verschlechtern. Mit dem Beginn des Bürgerkrieges begann für die Lousiville and Nashville eine schwierige Zeit, da die Strecke Staaten der Union und der Könföderation verband. Erste Auswirkungen der Sezession waren ansteigender Warenstrom von Nord nach Süd. Schon bald wurde jedoch der Verkehr zwischen den kriegsführenden Seiten unterbunden. Eine zeitlang versuchte die L&N noch die Transporte aufrechtzuerhalten. Nachdem jedoch ein Teil des Rollmaterial in Tennessee verbleiben musste, stellte die Gesellschaft den Betrieb in diesem Staat ein. Durch Angriffe der Südstaatler wurden bereits Ende 1861 mehrere Brücken, Betriebseinrichtungen und Gleise südlich von Elizabethtown zerstört. Die L&N sah sich in de ungünstigen Situation, dass sie für die Reaparturen Geld benötigte, ihre Anleihen jedoch keine Abnehmer fanden. Viele Brücken wurden durch provisorische Holztrestles ersetzt so dass Mitte März 1862 der Betrieb wieder auf der gesamten Strecke aufgenommen wnerden konnte. In der Folgezeit wurden von den Konföderierten mehrfach Raids gegen die Bahn unternommen. Guthrie verlangte mehrfach eine militärische Sicherung der Strecke, um auch die Versorgung der Unionstruppen in Tennessee sicherstellen zu können. Einstweilen unterstütze ihn die Bundesregierung mit Rollmaterial aus den anderen Nordstaaten. Diese mussten jedoch auf die Breitspur umgebaut werden. Beim Vorstoß von konföderierten Truppen im August 1862 nach Kentucky wurde die Bahnstrecke und die parallel führende Telegrafenleitung mehrmals unterbrochen. Letzendlich wurde nur noch ein kleiner Bereich um Bowling Green von Unionstruppen gehalten. Auf der übrigen Strecke wurden alle Brücken systematisch zerstört. Erst mit dem Gegenangriff ab Ende September konnten die Arbeitstrupps der Louisville&Nashville wieder mit der Arbeit an der Wiederherstellung der Strecke beginnen. Trotz wiederholter Raids konnte die Hauptstrecke ab dem 1. Februar 1863 wieder befahren werden. Ab Juli lag dann die Strecke nicht mehr im Kriegsgebiet. Erweiterung des Netzes (1865-1880) Ära Smith (1880–1921) Depression und Zweiter Weltkrieg (1921–1950) Neue Konkurrenten und Fusionen (1950-1982) Fahrzeugpark Dampflokomotiven Diesellokomotiven Personenzüge Bauten Medien * The L&N stop her anymore Literatur Weblinks Einzelnachweise Sonstige Die Memphis and Ohio Railroad war eine amerikanische Bahngesellschaft in Tennessee. 1852 erhielt die Nashville and Memphis Railroad die Konzession zum Bau einer Bahnstrecke von Memphis nach Paris (Tennessee). Da die Gesellschaft mit der Nashville and Louisville Railroad um den Endpunkt der Bahn in Nashville stritt, blieb der weitere Verlauf der Bahnstrecke ab Paris ungeklärt. Am 16. Dezember 1853 erhielt die Gesellschaft außerdem das Recht für eine Verbindung mit den geplanten Bahnstrecken der Memphis to Louisville Airline Railroad und der Memphis, Clarksville and Louisville Railroad. Nachdem der Bau einer Strecke nach Nashville immer unwahrscheinlicher wurde, änderte die Gesellschaft ihren Namen in "Memphis and Ohio Railroad" und begann mit dem Bau der Strecke. Im Oktober 1855 waren bereits 40 Kilometer fertiggestellt. Ein Versuch des Zusammenschlusses mit der „Memphis, Clarksville and Louisville Railroad“ wurde 1856 durch das Parlament abgelehnt. Am 1. Februar 1859 wurde die 210 Kilometer lange Strecke fertiggestellt und eine Verbindung mit der Mobile and Ohio Railroad in Humboldt geschaffen. Zum 1. September 1867 pachtete die Louisville and Nashville Railroad die Gesellschaft für zehn Jahre. 1871 erwarb die L&N die Mehrheit des Aktienbestandes und übernahm die Gesellschaft schließlich am 30. Juni 1872. * http://www.csa-railroads.com/Memphis_and_Ohio_Locomotives.htm Die Memphis to Louisville Airline Railroad erhielt am 5. Dezember 1853 die Konzession zum Bau einer Bahnstrecke zwischen Memphis und Louisville. Außerdem erhielt sie das Recht zu einer Verbindung mit der Bahnstrecke der Memphis, Clarksville and Louisville Railroad. Die Memphis, Clarksville and Louisville Railroad geht zurück auf die Initiative von Bowling Green die Louisville and Nashville Railroad zum Anschluss der Stadt an das geplante Streckennetz zu bewegen. Im Januar 1852 erhielt die Gesellschaft das Recht zum Bau einer Bahnstrecke von Memphis nach Louisville über Clarksville. Dabei erheilt sie das Recht jederzeit mit dem Bau beginnen zu können und an jeglichem Punkt mit anderen Bahnstrecken eine Verbindung herstellen zu können. Die geplante Bahnstrecke lag strategisch günstig zwischen dem Ende der geplanten Strecke der Nashville and Memphis Railroad in Paris (Tennessee) und Bowling Green. Im Mai 1853 begann die Gesellschaft mit der Untersuchung der geplanten Strecken und bat gleichzeitig die L&N um finanzielle Unterstützung. Im Juni 1857 waren bereits 56 Meilen fertiggestellt. 1859 waren bis auf einen rund 25 meilen langen Abschnitt zwischen Paris und Clarksville die Bauarbeiten fertiggestellt. Erst am 21. März 1861 wurden die letzen Gleise verlegt, nur die Brücke über den Tennessee River war noch nicht vollendet. *P1868-69 Kentucky State Line to Paris, Tennessee, 83.00 miles. Leased & Operated by Louisville & Nashville Railroad. *P1869-70 Paris (Memphis & Ohio Railroad), Tennessee to Tennessee State Line, 82.60 miles. Operated under agreement of February 17, 1868, by Louisville & Nashville Railroad. This road is operated by the Louisville & Nashville Railroad. *P1870-71 Kentucky State Line to Paris (Memphis & Ohio Railroad), Tennessee, 82.60 miles. Operated by Louisville & Nashville Railroad under agreement of 2/17/1868. *P1871-72 Kentucky State Line to Paris, (Mississippi & Ohio Railroad), Tennessee, 82.60 miles. Operated under agreement with the State Receiver, dated February 17, 1868 by the Louisville & Nashville Railroad Company. *P1872-73 Paris (130.30 miles North East of Memphis), Tennessee to Kentucky State Line, 82.60 miles. Owned and operated by Louisville & Nashville Railroad. This road was operated by a receiver, appointed by the Governor of Tennessee, from February 17, 1868. Purchased by Louisville & Nashville Railroad, October 2, 1871. *P1876-77 This road is included in the Memphis Branch of the Louisville & Nashville Railroad. *P1877-78 Leased to Louisville & Nashville Railroad, 2/7/1868. Purchased by above, 10/2/1871. *P1881 Operated as part of Memphis Branch of Louisville & Nashville Railroad. Leased by Louisville & Nashville Railroad, 2/7/1868, and purchased 10/2/1871. *P1885 P1886 Purchased by Louisville & Nashville Railroad, 9/30/1871. *PMRL1 Guthrie, Kentucky to Paris, Tennessee. 82.50 miles. Purchased by Louisville & Nashville Railroad 9/30/1871. Weblinks http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/Category:Louisville_and_Nashville_Railroad * Louisville&Nashville Historical Society (englisch) * Datenbank zur nordamerikanischen Eisenbahngeschichte * http://www.railga.com/ln.html * http://www.lnrailroad.net/ * http://www.hardinkyhistory.org/HistoryL&N.pdf * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Category:Louisville_and_Nashville_Railroad